


Earth

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Earth, F/M, Free day, Going Home, Happy, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot, Short, Sweet, Voltron, blue lion - Freeform, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 7: Free day.Lotor and Allura sees the Earth for the first time.





	Earth

“So”, Lotor said as he sat in the back of the blue lion, looking at the view. They were out in open space, a pitch black void with twinkling stars in the distance and a blue and green planet underneath them, they would enter the orbit soon. “So this is the Earth the paladins have talked so foundry about”.

He could see that Allura nodded from her seat in front of him, and she store her lion right into orbit along with the others. They would enter the atmosphere in a minute or two instead of directly like before. She understood the paladins wanted to take a long look at their home before returning to it, and Allura wasn’t complaining.

“It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it Lotor?”, she asked, eyes hooked on the planet. All the blue and green, the clouds that slowly moved around on it, the bright night lights in the darkness once they came to the side of the planet which currently had its night. It was a sight without word, far from every planet had this level of beauty, and she would call this her home now too.

“Yes, it’s marvelous. I’m delighted that I'll be exploring it with you my dearest, this can be our home now. We could start a family together”.

“Yes, just the two of us. This will be the start of something new”.


End file.
